


I'm sorry Mr. Stark

by chevy3000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Infinity war stunk, barely, i'm coping, spoiler alert if you haven't watched IW yet but if you didn't pls don't, ummm but here's a sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevy3000/pseuds/chevy3000
Summary: - -__





	I'm sorry Mr. Stark

[Tony P.O.V. in his head he's not actually saying this]  
I just wanted to say I love you,  
From the bottom of my metal heart,  
Even if I can't show it,  
It tears me apart.

[Peter P.O.V.]

I'm sorry and when I say it-  
It comes straight from the heart,  
I'm sorry this is how it ends,  
I'm sorry Mr. Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry  
> I don't wanna go


End file.
